


Cold's Cell

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, M/M, Sexting, Team as Family, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Sara finds Snart's cellphone and flips through the contacts, she and the rest of the team are in for a surprise.





	

“Hey everybody, look what I found!” Sara announces holding up a phone that looks awfully familiar to Snart.

“Give me that!” Snart demands launching across the room, of course she would have to find his personal phone, not his work one, but his personal one. Sara dances out of his reach and flips open his contacts, thankful she had Gideon unlock it before she let Snart know she had it. The rest of the crew gather around including Rip although he’s rolling his eyes at the adolescent display.

“Who’s Goldilocks?” she asks reading the first name on the list.

“Like I would tell you,” Snart says reaching for his phone again.

“I’ll give it back as soon as you tell me who all these people are.” Sara says smugly moving away from him.

“Give it back,” Len demands and if Sara wasn’t a woman he’d hit her, but he never hits women.

“In your dreams crook, tell me who these people are.”

“Fine, Goldilocks is Golden Glider, my sister, happy? Now give me my phone.”

“Who’s the skull stand for?” 

“The guy my sister is interested in, Cisco Ramon.”

“No way Cisco? Your sister is into Cisco?” Kendra asks wide eyed.

“You know him?” Snart asks.

“Yeah he’s my ex,” Kendra says and Snart raises and eyebrow, but let’s it go.

“Oooh who’s Scarlet? A girlfriend?” Sara asks.

“No the Flash.”

“You have the Flash’s number?”

“Of course, he asks me for favors sometimes.”

“Who’s Piper?”

“Rogue’s tech guy, Pied Piper.”  
“Mardon?”

“Mark Mardon, Cisco and the Flash call him Weather Wizard, another member of my rogues.”

“Boo?”

“Peek-a-boo as Cisco calls her, another rogue.”

“Trix and Trix Jr.”

“James Jesse and his son Axel Walker, Trickster and Trickster Jr.”

“More rogues?” Sara asks as Stein sputters on about him knowing the Trickster, who had held the city in utter fear when he was younger.

“Duh,” Snarts says.

“I can tell who Heatwave is, obviously,” Sara says.

“Good for you, now give me my phone back,” Snarts says as Sara’s eyes light up.

“And who is Hot Rod?” Sara practically purrs.

“No one,” Snart says and silently hopes she won’t open any of his messages between that contact, but knows she does because her eyebrows hit her hair line.

“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Jax asks.

“You sext?” Sara asks looking at Snart.

“WHAT!!!!!” Come the equally surprised demands of the entire crew, including Rip who doesn’t know what sexting is but can make an educated guess. Sara nods and passes the phone around. Stein passes it to Kendra without reading it. 

“Whoa,” Kendra says reading it and passes it to Ray who reads and blushes bright crimson. Rip declines and passes it to Jax.

“Hold up, are you sexting a guy?” Jax asks rereading what he read.

“Wait what?” the others demand peeking over his shoulder.

“You’re gay?” Kendra asks.

“Pan actually.” Snart says and the others share a look.

“Wow, so who is this guy?” Sara asks.

“Not telling.”

“Awww come on Crook,” Sara says.

“You should text him,” Kendra says.

“Does texting work in the temporal zone?” Sara asks looking at Rip.

“No, not unless they were on the ship,” Rip says.

“I’ll try anyway,” Sara says and types something and hits send. Seconds later they hear a chime and Mick walks in holding his phone in his hand and Len wants to curse. The others share looks of shock with one another as Len’s phone chimes with a reply.

“Hey Hot Rod,” Sara says grinning as Mick looks up and takes in the scene and rolls his eyes.

“Hey blondie,” Mick says sitting down.

“So you and Snart are friends with benefits?”

“More like husbands,” Mick says pulling out the chain he keeps his ring on.

“YOU TWO ARE MARRIED?” They entire crew demands except Stein.

“They refer to each other as partners every day, sometimes multiple time. How has noone figured this out but me?” Stein asks looking around.

“I just thought they meant the criminal type,” Jax says.

“Nope, been together for thirty years, married for twenty, legally recognized for about ten,” Mick says. The crew whistles impressed.

Snart stretches innocently and grabs his phone and puts it in his pocket before Sara can snatch it back.

“Whatever Crook, I still won this round,” Sara says with a smirk. 

“Sure you did Assassin,” Snart says mysteriously, making Sara wonder if she missed anything.

“You missed the risque photos didn’t you,” Mick says and everyone looks at him.

“What? That folder labeled blueprints? It ain’t blueprints Blondie,” Mick says as Snart disappears to hide his phone.

“Challenge accepted Crook,” Sara mutters watching him go. Mick chuckles because now this trip is getting interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot Rod is the name of Mick's gun in the Flash comics, Snart's gun is named Shirley after his mother.


End file.
